Sweet Dreams
by Robin Izumi
Summary: Naruto is very tired. Sasuke tries to help. One Shot. I really can't you anymore without spoiling the plot. Fluff. Rated T for mentioning sex.


I do not own Naruto.

Please do not kill me for writing something to poorly written.

Sorry for making almost everyone out of character.

Quick Notes: EVERYONE is alive.

Italics are thoughts.

Please leave a comment. :)

* * *

During training Sasuke notice something wrong with Naruto. The blond stared into space, his sunny disposition was barely a glow, and he had Gaara's panda eyes.

Kakashi noticed this too. He called the team for a break.

"Sasuke take Naruto home. Now!"

"WHAT?! Why does he have to waste his time and bring that idiot home? Naruto is fine."

"She's right. I am fine."

"….."

Sasuke poked Naruto squarely on the forehead. Naruto almost fell over.

"You called that fine? I'm taking you home. You stupid idiot."

"Wow, Sasuke is such a kind person."

"Just shut up."

Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style. Naruto kicked, bite and tried to form rasengan but he was too tired. Sasuke easily overpowered him. Sasuke carried Naruto onto the rooftops to avoid the stares of the judging townspeople.

"How the heck do you know where I live?"

"I stalk you"

"That's not funny."

"We live in a village with about 500 people. There are about 20 families. EVERYONE knows where you live. Keys, please."

"I can open the damn door by myself"

Slowly Sasuke let Naruto on to the ground.

"Now I'm home you can leave."

"…..I can, but I won't."

Naruto was too tired to care. He invited Sasuke into the pitiful apartment he called home. He led Sasuke into the kitchen and offered him something to drink.

"Water, hot water, milk, instant coffee, canned tea or instant ramen?"

"Why are you offering instant ramen?"

"Because I'm hungry and I thought it would be rude if I ate without offering you some."

Sasuke sighed. _What a naïve little fool. _

"I'll take cold water."

As Naruto dug around in his cabinets for a glass, Sasuke asked, "Why are you so tired?"

"I can't tell you. It's stupid" _You'll think I'm stupid._

"I promise not to laugh if you tell me."

"You promise not to laugh and you'll trade a secret that I can hold against you for the rest of your life. Deal?"

"Deal. But you have to go first."

"It better be a good secret."

"Just tell me what is wrong."

"I lost my hat."

He hands Sasuke a glass of water and starts making instant ramen.

"………Pardon?"

"You know the one that I always sleep in."

"Oh, the hat that you eat in your sleep."

"Is that why my hat is always wet in the morning? So anyway, I lost my hat and I can't sleep without it."

"Maybe you should ask Gaara for tips."

"Gaara will probably make me fight with him until I pass out. Ok. Now it's you're turn."

"I'll tell you later. Let's find a way for you to sleep. Have you tried warm milk?"

"Yes, warm milk makes me gag. Next."

"Another hat?"

"Like what? Grandpa Hokage's bamboo hat?"

"….where did you get your hat?"

"I don't know. I think I had it since I was a child. Maybe it was my dad's.

"Did you try a Santa hat?"

"Does Santa even exist in our world?"

"Touché"

"Anymore ideas?"

"Nope. You?"

"I felt sleepy, when you carried me home…"

"Great we have our solution!"

"What?!'

"Finish your ramen and prepare for bed."

"You sound like Kakashi."

"Just go!"

Naruto finish his ramen and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In the bathroom he hears Sasuke washing the dishes.

"Why are you washing the dishing? You're the guest."

"Shut up. Just continue brushing your teeth."

_What is his plan?_

"Done? Where is your bedroom?"

Naruto led Sasuke into a room that Sasuke thought was a closet. On the ground was a small futon with a frog alarm clock next to it.

"You stay here. I'm going to change into my pajamas."

"I'll be back in 15 minutes. I have to go home to get some stuff."

"Ok. I don't see why we have locks in this village. Everyone is a ninja. Just pick the lock when you come back."

Naruto decided to take a shower to relax his tired muscles while Sasuke went home.

Sasuke ran home packed his toothbrush, sleep clothes, towel and sleeping pills. When Sasuke came back to Naruto's apartment. Naruto just came out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers. A sight blush crept on both their faces.

"What's the plan?"

"You'll see. Can I use bathroom?"

"Sure." _Am I insane? He's taking a shower in there. I'm letting my rival take a shower in my house! Wonderful. What the heck is he going to do?_

With in a few minutes Sasuke came out of the bathroom, dressed in his sleeping clothes. So was Naruto.

"Nice pajamas. Foxes are so cute."

"Shut up it's not like you haven't seen them before. Besides they are way better then your black t-shirt and white shorts. Don't you wear anything else besides t-shirts and shorts?"

"I don't think so."

"So what's your plan?"

"Don't slap me when I tell you this. My plan is for us to sleep together."

Naruto's face turned red.

"NO! Not as in sex." _Not yet._

"……..What the heck?"

"Hey, it's worth a try. If that doesn't work I brought some sleeping pills."

"Fine, I give up."

Naruto got into his futon and Sasuke followed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto to mimic the feeling when Naruto was being carried.

Naruto gave into the warmth and began to fall asleep.

Sasuke whisper in his ear, "My secret is that I love you."

Naruto smiled, "The whole world already knows that. But thank you for confirming it. I love you too, even though you annoy me to death."

"I can say the same about you. Go to sleep now."

Sasuke hugged Naruto closer and kissed him on the forehead. The both of them drifted to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi watch the couple from the window.

"Aww, aren't they cute?"

The Forth Hokage pops out in a puff of smoke.

"You two were like that when you were young. It was a huge pain setting you two up."

Iruka and Kakashi blush.

"Go thank Shikamaru for coming up with the plan."

"Ok. We'll also go spread to news to Haku and Gaara."

"I can't wait until they come out of the closet."

That night Iruka and Kakashi spread the news of new couple. Everyone took the news very well. Even Sakura admitted defeat. Tsunade groaned, wondering if they'll eventually come to her asking if they can make babies.


End file.
